Should've Done Something
by Agent Aveline Barnes
Summary: *COMPLETE* "I spent the summer before seventh year with Marcus, and we fell in love. He didn't care that I was a Gryffindor or had Muggle parents, he wanted to be with me but I ended things because I was scared of what people would think of me. I've made a lot of stupid mistakes…I'm so sorry Oliver." - A love story between Marcus Flint and Nyssa Edwards over the span of ten years.
1. Diversions Of The Heart

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the rights to The Used or their music.

This is fiction. Any original characters and the story idea belong to me.

**Title: **Should've Done Something

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Nyssa Edwards (OC), Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama and a bit of Angst

**Summary: **Two lovers from rival houses learn more about themselves than they had planned as they tackle love for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>Should've done something but I've done it enough<em>

_By the way your hands were shaking_

_Rather waste some time with you_

**Blue and Yellow - The Used**

**1 - Diversions Of The Heart**

**August 1993**

**Nyssa.**

I was lost inside the dim lit surroundings of Flourish and Blotts bookshop where my imagination could run wild just from squinting at the titles of books probably centuries old. Something about the musty smell of tatted pages and old leather was so appealing to me, it was my dream to be a writer and take people away from their ordinary lives.

One title caught my interest and I leaned closer to discover it was an ancient Quidditch rulebook. My brown eyes grew wide realising the value of such a find, because my mother was a historian, and my father a Quidditch fanatic, so my childhood had been spent split between Quidditch games and Muggle museums.

I gently slid the thin book off the shelf with a smile and then carefully studied the tattered cover, flicking through a couple of yellowing pages before walking back into the main part of the quiet bookstore.

The owner and manager; Mr. Blott stood behind the counter and took the book raising an eyebrow at me. "Wonderful choice Miss. Edwards, you have your mother's gift of finding hidden gems."

"I thought so," I smiled hearing the hint of devastation in his voice, he'd probably forgotten the book had existed. "Could I get a protection box for it?"

"Of course." Mr. Blott disappeared into the back room while I rummaged through my shoulder bag full of my daily purchases for my purse. "I've got a book here that your mother ordered last week, would you mind giving it to her?"

"No, that would be fine." I replied admiring the Quidditch book that would make a great Christmas present for my father but my thoughts were interrupted by a strong English drawl that sent shivers running down my spine.

"A girl buying a Quidditch book, is she curious? Or does she have motive?"

I swiftly glanced over my shoulder to discover Slytherin Quidditch Captain; Marcus Flint had appeared beside me, dressed in an expensive suit with a plain white shirt beneath the jacket and a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

"Would someone like me have motives?"

"Well Nyssa, I'm sure the giving of that book to that prat Oliver Wood would guarantee a spot on his team," The handsome eighteen year old leaned casually against the counter shifting his grey eyes to my face. "Even I could be persuaded by bribery."

"Lucky for me, I don't take the time to think about you Flint." I retorted unkindly.

"Put those on my account Mr. Blott," Marcus didn't shift his gaze from mine as he spoke. "Consider it a gift Nyssa."

"Now that sounds like a motive." I raised my eyebrows at him accepting the packages from Mr. Blott before gently brushing past Marcus catching a whiff of his spicy cologne.

I walked out of the shop and into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley taking a deep breath of the summer air to clear my thoughts. With Hogwarts starting in a month's time, students and parents were scurrying around to buy supplies for the school year. I was looking forward to starting my seventh and final year at Hogwarts, while the study load would increase the thought of graduating was exciting.

I easily weaved through the crowds listening to the heel on my boots click against the cobblestones as I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron where I could take the Floo network to my family's cottage by the sea.

"So," A hand pressed against the small of my back as a warm breath exhaled against my exposed neckline. "You think I have motive do you?"

"You always have a motive Flint; it goes with the territory of being a Slytherin." I glanced at him as his forehead furrowed erasing the carefree attitude.

"I thought we were past using last names -"

"Just because we slept together a couple of times, it doesn't mean we're soul mates," His hand dropped to his side and his pained grey eyes shifted ahead. "Besides, _you_ said it was a drunken mistake."

I sidestepped a small crowd of children outside the Quidditch store hoping no one would recognize Marcus and I were speaking to each other. It was social suicide for Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to be seen together, unless it was battling on the Quidditch pitch. But here I was, hopelessly pining for the man all Gryffindor's had come to loathe over the years.

"Maybe I lied!" His jaw clenched and he buried his hands into his pant pockets remaining a safe distance away from me, the emotionless wall that usually guarded him was beginning to rebuild again. "I'm capable of having feelings -"

"I never said you weren't," I brushed a fallen strand of hair out of my sight trying to ignore the thunderous beating of my heart against my ribcage, it felt like it would almost break through and expose me for the liar I was. "But the mere idea of us being a couple isn't practical, and the fall out would ruin us."

"So your reputation is more important -"

My eyes angrily flashed at him. "Don't pretend you're not concerned about what your petty friends would think of you!"

"So that's it then?"

"Yes, it's over." I stated stalking ahead with my head held high like the proud Gryffindor I was, but on the inside I was dying.

**Marcus.**

Nyssa Edwards claimed attention no matter where she was and there was some sort of presence about her that made her fascinating, especially to me. I had admired her from afar for years. But it wasn't until the journey back to London after the last school year two months ago that I'd finally gained the courage to talk to her. She had mocked and insulted me, as I expected from a Gryffindor but as she walked away she glanced over her shoulder at me.

That was all I needed. One fateful meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and I had called her mine for eight weeks. She understood me, a feat I never imagined for a Gryffindor or any girl. I suppose she was the perfect girl, if there was one and she was walking out of my life.

I watched Nyssa disappear within the crowd of Diagon Alley and felt the need to punch something or someone, why couldn't Oliver Wood be around right now? That pompous ass always needed a beating.

I turned on my heel and stalked into the Quidditch store, giving a curt nod to the cute salesgirl behind the counter making a beeline for the racing brooms. The latest model; The Firebolt was creating chaos at the front of the store where the show model sat in the display window for snotty nose poor kids to goggle at. I picked one up off the shelf and examined it closely trying to focus on the polished wood and trimmed twigs but my mind kept going back to Nyssa. She was a great flyer, probably taught by her father who use to play for the Montrose Magpies.

"Can I be of service to you sir?"

I lightly shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced over my shoulder at the salesgirl as she flashed me a dazzling smile. "I think you could," I placed the broom back and faced the girl with an extended hand knowing she was the only distraction I needed. "I'm Marcus, how about we have dinner tonight?"

She blushed and quickly nodded making me smirk as Nyssa's face faded from my mind.


	2. Confirmation Of Longing

**2 - Confirmation Of Longing**

**November 1993**

**Nyssa.**

Slytherin sixth year; Natalie Maine walked ahead of her gossiping group flicking her unnaturally blonde hair over a shoulder, while a flirty smile played on her thin lips. Any guy in sight couldn't help but be intoxicated by her swelling bosom and swaying hips.

"I'm thinking of committing suicide." Aisha Rae stated abruptly.

I glanced at my best friend as she ran a hand through her mane of honey blonde hair and vainly puffed out her chest. "That's a little dramatic for this time in the morning don't you think?"

"No! My ex-boyfriend obviously thought she was special."

"He wasn't much of a boyfriend, and I thought you were dating that Ravenclaw…what's his name?"

"Danny." That thought alone made her grin like a love struck fool, she had only known the Ravenclaw for two weeks but Aisha had the tendency of falling hard for any guy that smiled at her. "He's gorgeous, smart..."

My attention moved towards the Slytherin table as Marcus sat hunched over his breakfast. These days his brow seemed permanently creased into a frown and his temper more fiery than usual. And I knew it was because of me.

"Nyssa? Are you listening to me?" I slowly nodded shifting my gaze to my half eaten piece of toast trying to tell myself I had done the right thing. "Now she's hanging off Marcus Flint!" Aisha's remark made me jump but I followed her arm as she pointed to where Natalie had draped herself in front of Marcus. "She probably only wants him because he plays Quidditch, she's unbelievable."

"Bitch." I muttered and pushed my plate away losing my appetite all together, wasn't it torture enough to see him in the corridors? But my heart couldn't bare the sight of him with another girl.

"I suppose now that he has normal teeth he doesn't look that bad. I wouldn't protest if I was locked in a broom cupboard with him."

I rolled my brown eyes as Aisha finished her pumpkin juice. "That's why he got his teeth knocked out; Roger Davies caught him snogging his girlfriend last term."

"Gross, Flint has no standards then."

"Well he doesn't seem to like Natalie,"

We watched as Marcus pushed Natalie off him, his grey eyes somehow found us and my heart seemingly stopped beating all together as the corners of his lips curved before he continued his breakfast, while Natalie pretended nothing happened waving at her blonde drones to follow her.

"Serves her right the stupid tart."

"What is with you today?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Has someone spiked your pumpkin juice? You're bitchier than usual."

"I'm still pissed, that bitch stole my boyfriend!"

"I thought we had agreed that she did you a favour."

"She did," She smoothed the wrinkles from her grey jumper. "Besides Danny and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, we're picking out Christmas gifts for each other."

"That sounds better than my weekend plans," I finished my coffee. "It's just me and my books."

Aisha and I rose from the bench at Gryffindor table with our book bags, slowly walking towards the Great Hall entrance so we could make our first class in time.

"I heard Oliver's free this weekend -"

"I'm not interested in Oliver."

"But you'd make a good looking couple."

I shook my head looking through my bag making sure I had everything for the day. "I need a guy with a bit more substance." Aisha sighed in response. "Is it wrong to want someone to talk to?"

"No, but we're seventeen and meant to be having fun," She linked her arm through mine with a wide smile. "Nyssa, anyone would think you were on the look out for a husband."

I exhaled softly, breathing out the sadness I felt. "I have enough troubles without adding forever to it."

**Marcus.**

Nyssa didn't notice I had been staring at her all through breakfast, watching as the small dimples in her cheeks appeared when she smiled or the way strands of brown hair framed her face when she shook her head.

I had only stopped watching her when Natalie Maine dropped herself in my lap, trying to plant her pencil thin lips on mine. Merlin's beard! The girl smelt like she had drowned in cheap perfume, and I didn't even want to contemplate where her lips had been. It was common knowledge she was a tart.

I had pushed her off and caught Nyssa and her friend watching the drama unfold, I couldn't fight the smile tempting my lips. She was beautiful. But a Gryffindor, just thinking about her was a sin against my house, and yet I couldn't help but leave the Slytherin table and follow her from the Great Hall.

She walked gracefully through the corridors happily chatting to her friend. I caught the hint of her spring scented perfume on the winter breeze and sighed softly. I was in way over my head, but there was just something about her that I couldn't quite let go of, even if it meant risking everything.

"FLINT!"

The girls disappeared round a corner as I glanced over my shoulder to discover Oliver Wood stalking towards me. His face was screwed up angrily and he was holding up a piece of parchment. He had obviously just found out about the Quidditch schedule.

"Piss off Wood; I'm not in the mood." I growled.

"You've changed the training timetable -"

I clutched the front of his robes slamming him against the nearest wall. "I'm not in the bloody mood Wood!" I punched him in the stomach to prove my point and let him crumble to the floor groaning in pain before stalking off along the corridor.

I walked into History of Magic without Professor Binns noticing my tardiness and slid into an empty seat beside Nyssa. She raised an eyebrow at me making my ears burn.

"Have I missed much?" I whispered.

"No, he's just getting into the Goblin rebellion." She replied fanning her quill back and forth across her face.

"No notes?" I vainly attempted to keep the conversation flowing despite the fact she wasn't looking at me.

"Not so far."

I slumped in my seat tuning out Professor Binns dull voice. It was bad enough to be repeating my seventh year but to be stuck in this class was a cruel form of torture. I started tapping my fingers against the table until Nyssa's hand fell upon mine. I jumped with the contact of her warmth and she narrowed her brown eyes at me.

"That's annoying."

"Sorry," I muttered as she pulled her hand back. "Aren't you bored?"

"I happen to like History." She confessed quietly and then handed me her piece of parchment and a spare quill. "Maybe you should attempt to look like you care."

"I do care…"

She didn't hear me as she gathered more supplies from her book bag and started scribbling on her parchment. I lowered my gaze to find she had been doodling on the edges of the parchment she'd given me. And as I glanced sideways at her I could almost swear she was blushing. Maybe she did still have feelings for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Thoughts welcomed.


	3. Broken Sunsets

**3 - Broken Sunsets**

**Nyssa.**

I turned away from Oliver to yawn while he excitedly talked about the latest Puddlemere United match. He was the only other seventh year I knew who hadn't gone to Hogsmeade for the day. That was the only reason we were having lunch together. Not that there was anything wrong with him, he was good looking and popular, but also insanely obsessed with Quidditch which meant his girlfriends didn't last longer than a couple of days - if he remembered he had a girlfriend.

"…I've already been contacted by Puddlemere; they want me to try out this summer."

I picked up my fork pushing my mash potatoes around the golden plate. "That's nice Oliver."

"I think I'll make the reserve team, which is a start -"

"Puddlemere United is a team full of snotty gits! They must be desperate to take you on Wood."

My brown eyes rose to find Marcus standing opposite us, and I silently admitted to myself that I missed him and the bastard seemed to get more attractive the longer I kept away from him. His black hair was tousled and his shirt was slightly too small for his burly form showing off his toned Quidditch physique.

"Sod off Flint!"

He only smirked folding his arms against his chest. "Your comebacks are about as good as your Quidditch skills."

Oliver jumped to his feet about ready to lunge across the table to strangle Marcus. "At least my team doesn't cheat!"

"Honestly," I dropped my fork and rose from the bench. "This rivalry is getting old -"

"Nyssa! Slytherin's are just Death Eaters in waiting!"

"Ouch, that hurt Wood. Maybe Edwards could conjure some ice before your brain overheats."

I shook my head at him. "Don't bring me into this."

"I assumed you and Wood were together." His eyebrows rose as Oliver defensively wrapped his arm round my shoulder.

"Of course we are!"

"We are not together!" I pushed him away and stepped over the bench. "You're both pathetic!"

I stalked towards the Great Hall entrance hearing footsteps follow quickly behind me. I made a hard fist of my hand in anticipation of breaking a nose and spun round coming face to face with Marcus as I swung my arm at great speed, but he easily dodged the blow grabbing my arms.

"Let me go!" I huffed.

"That wasn't nice."

"You didn't need to tease him." I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled at me.

"It amuses me," He gently uncoiled his fingers from around my wrists and stepped back allowing me my space. "So you're not his girlfriend?"

"No, and I don't know where you'd get that idea from!" I continued walking along the corridor, only for Marcus to shadow me.

"He's a Quidditch Captain, you're a pretty girl…the two seem to fit."

My cheeks burned as I glanced sheepishly at him. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Beautiful actually, I should've told you that every day we were together." He reached for my hand but I snatched it back. "I thought you said the rivalry was old -"

"It is but it doesn't change things," I stopped walking and faced him. "You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, the rules say we have to hate each other -"

"I don't hate you," He confessed raising his hands to cup my face and leaned closer. "Not even a little bit."

He smiled at me again and I noticed how perfectly straight his teeth were, the spicy cologne he wore was so oddly inviting my fingers clutched the front of his shirt gently tugging him forward. His lips pressed softly into mine and an arm curled round my waist as I rested against his chest. My eyelids fluttered as our lips parted, I felt strangely calm considering Marcus Flint had just kissed me in public.

"I-I should go -" I pushed him away letting my hands fall to my sides only for him to reach for them and hold our bound hands against his chest.

"Do you feel that?" I slowly nodded feeling the fast beating of his heart that matched my own. "It only does that when I think of you. I'm not the bastard everyone thinks I am," I raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright I am, but I won't treat you like that, I swear it Nyssa."

I chewed on my bottom lip and slowly slid my hands from his grasp feeling the corners of my eyes become damp with an impending breakdown. "I'm sorry, we can't be together."

Turning on my heel I walked away from Marcus for good.

**May 1994**

**Marcus.**

It was hard for me to figure Nyssa out, for one she was a girl which made her complicated to begin with, but she was also now dating my arch enemy; Oliver Wood. We couldn't exactly talk in the corridors or the Great Hall when we were surrounded by our friends, even discussions in class drew too much attention for me to ask her what the bloody hell she was thinking. It wasn't until I went up to the Owlery one afternoon that we ran into each other alone.

She was tying an envelope to the owl's leg before gently releasing it to the skies. She stood by the open window just staring out silently over the landscape, in my mind she appeared unhappy - always forcing smiles and laughter for appearance sake.

I cleared my throat and she turned round. "Hi."

"Hi." She managed a feeble smile.

I strolled over to an owl pulling my own envelope from my jacket pocket, trying to focus on the task of tying it to the animal's leg while Nyssa rubbed her bare hands together. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Not bad, considering we lost that last Quidditch match." She chuckled causing me to look over at her as a short gust of wind passed through her loose brown waves. "What?"

"Are we really attempting polite conversation?"

"Well, I could ask you how your boyfriend is," Her smile faded. I couldn't hide the bitterness from my tone. "I thought you weren't interested -"

"Who I date is none of your business!" She snapped abruptly and then exhaled slowly massaging her forehead with her fingertips. "Why can't you just let things be as they are?"

I released the owl towards the open window and glared at her. "So I should just stand back and watch you and Oliver run off into the sunset? Is that how you Gryffindor's really think life should be?"

She stepped towards me and roughly shoved her finger into my chest. "I'm not the only one trying to move on with my life, I've seen you snogging Natalie Maine in the corridors! Are you really that desperate?"

"She's just like me, a big bad horrible Slytherin, isn't that how it's "meant" to be?"

She rolled her brown eyes and motioned to walk away but I instinctively coiled my fingers round her wrist pulling her back to me. Her beautiful face stared up at me, every thought and emotion suddenly became clear - she was my future.

"I'm in love with you."

Her lashes fluttered wiping away the tears before looking away. "I'm with Oliver and we're moving in together after we graduate." She slowly pulled her arm from my grasp as she whispered, "I'm sorry Marcus." She quickly made her way towards the doorway and disappeared down the concrete stairs.

**Nyssa.**

The summer breeze blew gracefully through my loose waves as Oliver and I strolled hand in hand by the lake. Exams were over and our school trunks were packed in anticipation of boarding the Hogwarts Express within the next couple of days. It was odd to think we would be leaving this place for good, but I suddenly had enough worries for the future I was reluctant to accept.

"Oliver?" He smiled at me. "I think we should get married," His grasp of my hand tighten as we stopped by the water edge. His brown eyes were the colour of chocolate and completely focused in a loving way upon my face. "Since your parents are letting us rent their summer cottage, that's one less thing for us to worry about –"

"I think it's a great idea." His free hand gently cupped my cheek, but I didn't feel the warmth of his affection.

Despite appearances I felt nothing but friendship towards Oliver and it was hard to control my heartache whenever I saw Marcus in the hallways. But I had convinced myself that Oliver was the right choice and now I was in so deep I couldn't see any other way.

"You, me and baby," He removed his hand from my face and placed it on my stomach where a slight bump was present. "We could have a private gathering at the cottage, next month before the World Cup and before I have to start training with Puddlemere."

I nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"I know this isn't what you expected Nyssa, but we can make it work."

"I know we can too." I agreed letting him grasp my hand as we continued walking around the lake basking in the summer sun.


	4. Confessions Of A Breakdown

**A/N - This is a newly written chapter for those who have already read the completed version.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Confessions of a Breakdown<strong>

**September 1994**

**Oliver.**

I entered the quiet two storied cottage and was instantly hit with a wave of Nyssa's scent of spring perfume. I swallowed hard continuing the path into the main living room where my gaze concentrated on the pile of Quidditch books sitting on the coffee table, and then my tactics notebook that I'd owned since fifth year. It lay open on the floor where it had fallen when I heard Nyssa's scream from upstairs two nights before.

I sucked in a deep breath feeling as if the past couple of days were part of an intense dream. I strolled over to the fireplace picking up a frame that held a wedding portrait. There was such contentment between us, the hope of a long future together that suddenly felt like it was never meant to be.

"Oliver?"

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, glancing over my shoulder to where Nyssa's best friend Aisha was watching me nearby. She was a trainee Healer at St. Mungo's and had been at Nyssa's side as she miscarried our baby.

"Everything is still in its place." I murmured setting the photo frame back down.

"Do you want me to grab some of Nyssa's things?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what she needs."

Aisha gave me a feeble smile. "She doesn't need much; she'll be released within a couple of days."

I slumped into the nearest armchair running my hands back through my unwashed hair. "Why did this happen to us?"

"I don't think there is a reason for why this happens –"

"She won't talk to me; she couldn't even look at me." Aisha placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder causing my damp eyes to glance up at her. "Does she blame me?"

"Of course she doesn't blame you Oliver, but everyone deals with grief in different ways, you just have to give it some time." She curled her arm round my shoulder as I silently mourned.

**August 1999**

I leaned against the open doorway of the second bedroom Nyssa had turned into her office a couple of years back, and watched while she scribbled her thoughts upon a piece of parchment. Her career at the _Daily Prophet_ had blossomed over the past few years and created a further distance of tension and loneliness between us.

Nyssa paused from her writing, lowering the feather quill and ran a hand back through her hair showing off her features that hadn't aged. Her brown eyes lifted and widen as she realised I was watching her.

"Oliver?" The corners of my lips twitched as she spoke my name aloud for the first time in seemingly forever. It only made what I had to say that much worse for me.

"Are you busy?" She frowned but slowly shook her head reclining in her seat. I walked into the room rubbing my hands nervously together. How could I tell the woman I loved that I had been having an affair for the past couple of years? "There's something I need to discuss with you,"

"I have something to say as well."

I lowered myself into the chair in front of her desk. "Let me go first, it's important," I exhaled a long breath refusing to look her in the eye as I spoke. "These past couple of years haven't been easy for me or you, and I've done things I'm not proud of –"

"There's nothing to explain, I feel the same way."

"Nyssa, you don't understand," I swallowed hard forcing my gaze to rise and meet her eyes. "I've been…seeing another woman, Katie Bell."

"Katie Bell? As in former Gryffindor Katie Bell?" I shamefully nodded my head glancing at my wedding ring that suddenly felt so heavy. "Hasn't she just joined Puddlemere?"

I nodded again. "We were meeting up before –"

"I don't need to know the details." Nyssa stood up and walked over to the window that looked out over the ocean, she folded her arms across her chest.

"I am so sorry Nyssa –"

"I want a divorce."

"No! Please don't do this Nyssa, we can work things out!" I jumped up from my seat and moved towards her as she spun round shaking her head at me.

"I've already filed the papers,"

I seized her arms almost shaking her. "She meant nothing to me! I was lonely, stupid…I love you!"

Her brown eyes glazed over, seemingly staring straight through me as her emotionless tone spoke clearly. "It's been over for a long time, and I should've had the courage to end it years ago."

"No! I refuse to believe –"

She twisted out of my grip walking back to her desk, where she began gathering her papers. "I got a promotion last week and brought a place in the city,"

"Nyssa –"

"I'll still be interviewing you for the Prophet, but other than that I want you to leave me alone." She shoved her papers into her bag and flicked off the desk lamp as I felt a handful of tears roll down my face.

"Did you already know about Katie?"

"No." She dug a hand into her pocket and extended her close fist towards me. "This belongs to you," I held out my hand as her fingers opened releasing the gold band. It felt like a huge weight as it planned in my palm, and I tried hard to control my emotions as she walked pass me with a final whisper, "I'm sorry."


	5. Tumbling Memories

**5 - Tumbling Memories**

**June 2004 **

**Nyssa.**

I fanned the quill in front of my face reclining back in my chair as inspiration was on the outer rims of my mind even though I had all the answers to my questions on paper; there wasn't anything interesting to string them together.

"Edwards?"

I glimpsed over my shoulder to discover my boss and Senior Quidditch correspondent; Bob Ingle's narrow blue eyes watching me. The aging writer had been at the _Daily Prophet _longer than anyone could remember, and he disliked me because I was a popular Quidditch correspondent.

"Considering your state of relaxation, you won't mind interviewing Marcus Flint -"

"Actually I do mind."

"...as he has asked for you personally." Bob continued talking as if he hadn't heard me. "Mr. Flint never gives one on one interviews, so I trust you'll uphold the Daily Prophet standard."

"We have standards?" I mocked as he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Here's the selection of questions I want you to ask, and Mr. Flint has asked you interview him at his family's manor tomorrow night."

"Should I wear something pretty Bob?"

He ignored my sarcastic tone walking past the neatly lined up cubicles to his office at the end of the room.

I looked over the stupid questions that only Bob could think up and stuffed the parchment into my shoulder bag along with my quill and notebook. I rose from my seat tugging on my jacket and made my escape for the exit, pushing my way through the wooden doorframe into the reception area where the obese receptionist sat behind her desk painting her nails.

"Leaving early Miss. Edwards?"

"Yes Connie, bad headache." I lied stalking out of the _Daily Prophet _headquarters flicking the collar up on my jacket following the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron.

I entered the dingy pub behind a couple of gossiping witches and shook my head at Tom the innkeeper as he raised a bottle of Firewhiskey. Usually on my way home from work I would have a few drinks, but if I was going to be seeing Marcus I needed to be sober.

Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron I looked up and down the busy London street crossing to the apartment complex on the other side. Skipping up the concrete steps I unlocked the main door entering the entrance hall, passing the mail boxes lining the left side of the wall before taking the stairs two at a time to reach the second level. I followed the hallway to the end and jammed my key into the brass lock of the number eight wooden door, pushing it open with a swift kick and entered my cozy one bedroom apartment, only to discover my best friend; Aisha sitting on my couch watching Muggle television.

"Nice of you to drop by," I remarked pushing the door closed, and then walked over dropping beside the St. Mungo's healer. "I thought you were busy with trainee healers all week?"

"I have been," Her hazel eyes shifted from the screen to my face, barely having aged in the past ten years despite having a stressful job and a professional Quidditch player husband. "But Marcus wants you to interview him."

"How did you find out? I was only just told about it!"

"He talked to me first," I opened my mouth to begin abusing her but Aisha continued speaking. "You know he and Danny are team mates and he's interested in your life -"

"No," I combed my fingers through my hair rising from the couch. "I don't want to deal with this right now." I headed into my bedroom pulling off my jacket and kicked off my high heels feeling my sore feet relax in the soft carpet.

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" I glimpsed over my shoulder to see Aisha standing in the bedroom doorway. "We're not at school anymore Nyssa -"

"How can I expect him to forgive me? I chose Oliver, I married him!" I slumped onto the edge of the double bed as the familiar ache in my heart began to resurface.

"He cheated on you Nyssa, and you dumped his sorry ass!"

"His affair with Katie Bell had nothing to do with why I divorced him."

"Well, that tart only joined the Quidditch team because she had a crush on Oliver; the girl had been pining for him for years before she finally got her claws into him." Aisha sat down beside me, curling a comforting arm round my shoulders. "Besides, you've always gone after what you wanted, except when it came to love -"

"I've read the magazines; Marcus has no problem finding a girl for his bed and he's better off without me."

"Nyssa," She sighed. "He asked for you, that's got to mean something. I think you should go and tell him why you ended up with Oliver."

I swallowed the emotional lump forming in my throat. "He'll hate me for it."

"You don't know what he'll do until you tell him the truth, he deserves that much." She replied as I nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Apparating on the front stoop of Flint Manor I reached for the brass knocker ramming it against the door, and then hugged my jacket to my shivering figure as a gust of wind blew round my bare legs. The door parted and I glanced down at the big eyed House Elf dressed in a Christmas decorated tea towel.

"I'm Nyssa Edwards from the Daily Prophet."

The House Elf bowed low. "Master is waiting." I walked into the vast entrance area rubbing my hands together while the House Elf closed the door and then ran ahead. "This way to Master."

I followed the House Elf through the first open doorway into a sitting room obviously set up for guests. The fireplace was alight warming me instantly as my brown eyes focused on the handsome, burly man sitting in a leather armchair.

I couldn't control the long exhale that followed. "Marcus Flint."

"Nyssa Wood." His lips curved.

"I'm sure you read we divorced five years ago." I replied as he handed his glass to the House Elf and rose, outstretching his hand to me.

"Of course, my mistake." I walked over and politely shook his hand. "Allow me."

He motioned for me to turn around as I undid my jacket and I did so allowing his hands to gently pull off the jacket. I could feel his body heat radiating onto my back and heard him softly inhale before stepping back setting the jacket on the arm of the leather couch.

"I'm not comfortable with this." I admitted facing the boyish features I had fallen for, yet they were slightly hardened from the long years of playing Quidditch.

"What's wrong with old friends -"

"Why did you ask for me?"

"I'm sure you've heard Nyssa, I've been named Captain of the -"

"Of course I heard, but that doesn't explain why you'd ask -"

"Why don't you let me finish a sentence for once?" He suggested with a smirk motioning for me to sit and I did feeling my cheeks grow hot. "I asked for you because you're the best Quidditch reporter in the country at the moment. I know you'll write what's important and not just idle gossip about my love life -"

"Ha! When did sleeping around become associated with love?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You believe the gossip in _Witch Weekly_?"

I ignored him reaching into my bag for my quill and parchment. "Shall we begin?" Marcus nodded walking over to the fireplace. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green."

I glanced at the parchment watching the quill scratch along by itself. "Have you always wanted to play professional Quidditch?"

"Since I was a boy, it was my father's dream to have me play for the Falcons."

"Do you think the Falcons can win the cup this season?"

"I do, I've put a great team together for the new season," He replied bending down to add another log to the fire. "I thought you were famous for getting people to open up to you," Marcus glimpsed over his shoulder at me. "These questions are frankly...boring."

"These questions are from my boss." I retorted as he sunk back into armchair and reached for the glass of Firewhiskey his House Elf had been patiently holding.

"Don't you have something _you_ want to ask me Nyssa?" He dismissed his House Elf with a casual wave of his hand.

"Okay," I watched my quill repeat me words knowing they would get a reaction from him." Last year you were suspected of taking bribes to lose a game -"

"I would never betray me team!" I raised an eyebrow at him, his temper was still raging. "You might believe me to be some stupid troll, but I've worked hard to get where I am today, and the idea that I would throw a game for a measly amount of galleons is insulting." He drained the last drops of Firewhiskey from his glass glaring into the fire light. "Next question!"

My fingers tugged at the hem of my dress as I heard the question part my lips before my brain realized it and could stop me. "Why haven't you married and settled down yet?"

The corner of his lips curved upwards slightly. "I thought about it once," His grey eyes turned to me and I swallowed hard. "But I guess it wasn't meant to be." I adverted my gaze to the floor. "I believe that's why I date so many women," Marcus remarked aloud. "None of them will ever be the one that got away."

I quickly rose from the couch stuffing the parchment and quill into my handbag as the wet feelings of impending tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "I think I have everything I need, thank you for your time."

I tried to make an escape from the room but Marcus and his unholy Quidditch reflexes bet me to the doorway, his muscular arms blocking the entrance while his scent intoxicated my thoughts bringing back memories I had tried so hard to suppress for ten years.

"Does it scare you to hear the truth Nyssa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied stepping forward but he didn't move.

"You chose that git Oliver Wood over me! You knew how I felt about you -"

"I was pregnant!"

"What?" He slowly backed away from me as I felt a handful of hot tears run down my cheeks.

"I found out the day before I saw you in the Owlery," I turned my back on him feeling ashamed of my stupid actions. "We got married a month after graduation and a couple of months later I miscarried."

I silently walked back to the couch grabbing my jacket and sheepishly glanced at Marcus who had folded his arms across his chest, his stony face showed no emotion. But what had I expected? He would just take me into his arms and everything would be forgiven, no, life couldn't be that simple.

My shaky fingertips ran beneath my eyes as I walked out of the room and apparated home.


	6. Emotional Drunkenness

**6 - Emotional Drunkenness**

**Marcus.**

There was an excited hum of conversation in the air while members of different Quidditch publications waited for my team to appear from the locker rooms. I stood alone at the edge of the pitch carefully studying the crowd until I saw Nyssa talking to her young photographer.

She was dressed in a simple knee length black dress that clung to her curves and her face lit up as she laughed. Obviously last week's interview with me was far from her thoughts, but her write-up had been fair and to the point, painting me in an unusually good light. It made me feel even guiltier for not comforting her that night.

"Are you ready Captain?" I looked at my friend; Danny Owens and nodded.

"Let's go and play up to the press." I waved at my other team mates and adjusted my Falcon's robes leading my men proudly onto the pitch where Coach Drableson was waiting.

The seven members of the Falmouth Falcons lined up perfectly behind Coach and I watched as Nyssa weaved her way through the crowd to the front as Coach called for quiet.

"Thank you all for coming today, we know it's been a few years since we've won the League Cup -"

"Do you think it might have something to do with the fierce and violent style of play the Falcon's are famous for?" Nyssa asked.

"No, I don't Miss. Edwards, I believe our team has been misguided and lacking a strong leader -"

"You're the coach; don't you take any responsibly for actions of your team members?"

I rolled my eyes, she obviously hadn't lost her snobby Gryffindor attitude and still tried to pretend she was better than everyone else despite her breakdown a few nights ago.

"We've decided as a team that we need someone that will take the Falcon's to glory this season -"

"We've known for weeks that Marcus Flint is Captain, why make a song and dance of it now?"

Coach Drableson glanced over his shoulder at me in a silent plea for help and I stepped forward into Nyssa's firing line.

"Miss. Edwards, you're constant badgering is annoying and your lack of faith in me as a Quidditch player is honestly disheartening -"

"Well, if we're being _honest_ Mr. Flint, I'm a Puddlemere fan," Her press buddies chuckled and my ears grew hot. "And I don't understand why you've been named Captain after last year's bribery scandal."

"I was cleared of all charges." I stated firmly my fingers clenching into tight fists.

"And what about your personal life making the headlines almost daily? How many women have claimed you're the father of their children?"

My tongue slid over my dry lips and my heart seemingly stopped beating for a moment.

"You're out of line Miss. Edwards!" Coach snapped.

"Shouldn't a Captain be responsible in all aspects of his life?" She questioned through the bulb flashes from the photographers cameras capturing me at my weakest moment. "If he can't control himself in his personal life, how can he handle a simple Quidditch team?"

"That's enough Miss. Edwards! I won't stand for personal attacks on my players!" Coach roughly grabbed my arm dragging me away from the failed press conference. "Go and wait in my office Flint."

My team mates walked off the pitch whispering to each other, disappearing into the locker rooms while I continued ahead in my dazed state into the small office beside them. I dropped down into a seat and rubbed my face with my hands. Nyssa still knew what buttons to press to get under my skin, and now the papers would have a field day.

"Take a seat Miss. Edwards." Coach Drableson entered the office behind Nyssa who rolled her eyes but sat down in the chair next to mine. "You have some nerve!"

"Flint's love life is no secret to the public -"

"What about Katie Bell?" I asked causing Nyssa to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Are you admitting you got her pregnant?"

"Maybe you should pose that question to your ex-husband."

Her brown eyes suddenly became vacant, her lips slightly parted but no words were available as Coach rose from his seat.

"Miss. Edwards I'll be sending an owl to your superior recommending you be fired!"

She sat up straighter focusing her attention on Coach. "I'm a Quidditch reporter Coach Drableson, people trust me to write the truth and if I don't like a player then they won't either."

"You don't dictate who I choose as Captain -"

"Quidditch Captains are meant to be role models, not just to their team mates but to the children that dream of being just like them!" Nyssa stated and glanced at me. "I don't see a role model in Marcus Flint."

"And your precious Oliver Wood is?" I muttered sourly and then sighed. "Getting her fired isn't necessary Coach." I rose to my feet and stalked out of the office.

The warm firelight danced upon my face as I sat comfortably in my leather armchair nursing a glass of Firewhiskey that never went dry, on account of the House Elf standing with a bottle beside the armchair. I placed the cool crystal glass against my temple as a faint tapping upon the wooden floor grew louder.

"Marcus," I didn't bother to look at Nyssa as her perfume filled the room, she still wore the same scent from our Hogwarts years. "I went to see Katie."

"Did it satisfy your curiosity?"

She walked across the room to where I sat and stood before me as her damp eyes studied my face, by the looks of her she had been crying. "How did you know?"

"She told me, we dated briefly," I drained the last bit of liquor in my glass and lowered it to the House Elf. "When she found out she was pregnant, she admitted to being with Oliver. I was there when she did the paternity test knowing there was a chance the baby could've been mine, but now you know it wasn't."

"He never told me she was pregnant, just that he had been seeing her." Nyssa reached for the glass being loosely held in my grasp and drank heavily. She smacked her lips thrusting the glass at the House Elf. "I had already filed for divorce before he told me, he said he loved me." She dropped onto her knees slightly shaking her head. "I never loved him."

She looked at me slowly rising on her knees never letting her gaze sway from mine as her fingers clutched the material of my shirt pulling me near to her. She leaned closer breathing a hot mix of whiskey breath and perfume over my face, and then pressed her lips softly into mine.

I drew back harshly rising to my feet and knocked her backwards. "You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Clouding everything up!" I grabbed her arm roughly hauling her to her feet watching the tears begin to run down her face. "Get out!"

"I'm so sorry." She whispered leaning her body against mine. Her warmth was nice, and could easily sway my thoughts so I stepped away. "Can't you forgive me?" I stalked away despite hearing her heels tap rapidly as she followed me. "I know I went too far today, I lost my job!"

"Go home Nyssa." I muttered climbing the stairs to the second level thinking about my awaiting bed and a drunken slumber where I wouldn't be tormented by images of a Gryffindor fairy-tale.

"Marcus!" She cried.

I continued climbing the stairs until I couldn't feel Nyssa's presence around me.


	7. Scary Realities

**7 ****–**** Scary Realities.**

**August 2004**

**Marcus.**

"She's distraught," Danny remarked sitting on the bench beside me after a long practice where I took my frustrations out on my team, his bruising eye confirmed it but luckily his wife was a St. Mungo's healer. "It's been a month and she's still crying over you. Aisha has to give her sleeping potions just to calm her down!"

"Do I look like I give a damn?" I stood pulling off my shirt and threw it into my locker trying to ignore the thought of Nyssa as an emotional wreck, sitting all alone wallowing in self-pity.

Why couldn't I forgive her marrying Wood? She only did it because she felt she had too. I reached for my Quidditch playbook and lifted the cover slightly to reveal the photograph of Nyssa and me taken during the summer we spent together.

"You don't love her?"

I let the cover fall closed. "I've got the Puddlemere game to focus on, and two Chasers who can't catch a bloody Quaffle." I grumbled kicking off my boots and then undid my knee pads tossing them into my locker. "And Owens,"

"Yeah Captain?"

"Mind your own bloody business from now on, and tell your wife to stop sending me bloody howlers!"

Danny reluctantly nodded rising from the bench and walked out of the locker room leaving me completely alone. Running my hands through my hair I released a frustrated yell before ramming my clenched fist against the locker so the pain ran up my arm and ripped open the fragile skin of my knuckles.

I loved her. Even after all these years, I only wanted her.

"Shit."

"Hello?"

My gaze was drawn abruptly to the door as it opened revealing Nyssa; she was wearing Muggle jeans and a simple T-shirt in a vain attempt to hide her obvious weight loss. For once Danny hadn't been exaggerating, she did look miserable.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, I was just…no." I reached for an old shirt wrapping it round my bleeding hand.

"What are you doing here Nyssa?"

"I need you to sign this for your Coach." She responded walking over to me and held out a piece of parchment and a quill.

I grabbed the parchment and read it over silently. "The Prophet's taking you back?"

"Only if you agree for another reporter to interview you and the team."

"So you get to interview every other team in the League except the Falcons?" She nodded as I raised an eyebrow at her. "What if I choose not to sign?"

"What?"

I placed the parchment in her hand turning back to my locker. "Why did it take you so long to leave Oliver? If you never loved him why did you marry him?"

"This isn't a game Marcus! My career is on the line!" She stated walking round me to stand in front of my locker. "Sign the damn parchment!"

"You could've come to me," I admitted quietly. "I would've taken care of you, but you didn't even consider that, did you?"

"No," she whispered. "I didn't."

"And that's the problem with us, you never think! Up until two months ago, you hadn't spoken to me in ten years; you couldn't even response to a simple letter!" I banged my hand against the locker beside her head, making her jump. "Damn it Nyssa!" She instantly burst into tears. "Bloody hell," I curled my arm round her neck drawing her close against my body. "Don't cry I'm not good with tears."

"I can't help it." She sobbed shifting her wet gaze upwards to my face. "I've ruined everything Marcus, my life is meaningless."

I sighed, "I'll sign your paper."

"Thank you." She murmured but didn't motion to move away, so I did taking the parchment and quill. "You're bleeding."

"Don't worry about it." I signed my name on the parchment holding it out to her, and she reluctantly accepted it.

"That's it?"

"That depends on you." I stated gently running my thumb across her cheeks, her brown eyes studying my face cautiously. "Why can't you say it?"

She swallowed hard. "It scares me. What if I screw everything up again?"

My hand fell away from her face recognizing the same barriers that had stopped us from being together ten years before were still very much in place. I pulled a clean towel from my locker stalking towards the shower room when Nyssa spoke again.

"I don't want to lose you again Marcus; I don't think I could handle it." Her voice trembled as I slowly turned back around to see she was trying hard not to break down. "I'm so scared, but I love you and I always have."

"Always eh?" The corners of her lips rose creating the dimples I loved. She rushed towards me curling her arms round my neck as our lips met.


	8. Perfecting A Moment

**A/N - **_Sorry for the long delay and the sappy chapter that this became, I was listening to Adele at the time and the words just played out as they did._

_Thank you to those that have reviewed and to those that have been reading._

* * *

><p><strong>8 - Perfecting A Moment.<strong>

**Marcus.**

Nyssa slept peacefully, lost in her dreams and a pleasant smile tugging at her lush lips while a simple silk sheet covered her nakedness. Her brown tangled waves framed the beautiful face my fingertips caressed before slipping from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

I walked across the vast bedroom and entered the walk-in wardrobe, bending beside the doors to grab the notebook from my sports bag and pull out the photograph. I made my way back towards the bed, setting the photo proudly on display upon the bedside table as Nyssa stirred.

"Good morning." She looked up through her fluttering lashes as I kneeled upon the bed.

"Morning."

She sat up on her elbows unable to stop her lips from curving into a wide grin, which made me smile as I loved seeing her so happy. "A very good morning,"

I leaned closer twirling my fingers in the ends of her brown hair, my lips hovering just out of her reach. "Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes."

I lightly kissed her lips as she curled her arms round my neck drawing me close as she slumped against the mound of pillows. "Are you going to tell Oliver we're together?"

"It might surprise you to hear but Oliver and I aren't exactly friends," her fingers dawdled along my hairline. "We only speak during interviews. I chose to keep distance between us."

"You two were friends at school though -"

"We changed. I changed…" her arms uncoiled from around my neck and she shifted onto her side so her back was facing me. "A part of me was okay with losing that baby, it was my way out of a marriage I never wanted,"

"But you stayed?"

"I don't know why I did that." She admitted quietly as I laid behind her, sliding an arm over her stomach to hold her body close against my chest. "Am I horrible person?"

"I don't think so, but maybe everything happened for a reason." I buried my nose in her hair inhaling softly as her hand covered mine.

"I just want to be happy," she whispered. "I love you Marcus."

I kissed her head. "Me too babe."

I walked out of my bedroom and onto the balcony that overlooked the landscaped estate that was bathed in different shades of red and orange as the sun faded into twilight. Nyssa lingered alone, dressed in a beautiful backless gown that made her the envy of all the women attending my parent's anniversary party. She rubbed her bare arms as a light breeze past through her loose waves and I gently pulled off my suit jacket, draping it over her shoulders and capturing her attention from her far away thoughts.

"You should be given a medal for putting up with my parents tonight," I murmured as she flashed me a smile. "They were their usual stuck up selves."

"It doesn't bother me, my parents love you." She chuckled.

I dug a hand into my pant pocket and pulled out the black velvet box that until now had been hidden in the back of my wardrobe, but in the past couple of months that I had been seeing Nyssa the thought of it had been popping frequently into my head. "Nyssa?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at me as I lowered myself onto one knee watching her eyes widen. "Marcus? What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Something I should've done ten years ago." I snapped the box lid open causing Nyssa to clasp a hand over her mouth. "It's always been you Nyssa, you're the only girl I've ever wanted to be with and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?"

She started nodding her head and slowly uncovered her mouth to release a shaky breath. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." I tugged the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her finger as I rose to my feet. Nyssa admired the diamond for a moment before cupping my face and kissing me. In that moment life was perfect.


	9. Admittance Leads to Forgiveness

**9 - Admittance Is The First Step Towards Forgiveness.**

**November 2004.**

**Nyssa.**

I was leaning back against the concrete wall scribbling in my notebook when I heard footsteps approaching. My gaze lifted discovering Oliver walking towards me. His team-mates had already been and gone from the locker rooms, but as usual he had lingered on the pitch obviously forgetting about our interview.

"Nyssa? This is a pleasant surprise," he smiled kindly, showing off the boyish features many Gryffindor girls had lusted after during our school years. "What brings you here?"

"We had an interview…" I glanced at my watch, "That was scheduled forty five minutes ago." He blushed wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirtsleeve and I chuckled pushing myself off the wall. "It's okay; I knew well enough not to make any other appointments this afternoon."

I followed him into the Puddlemere locker rooms, undoing my trench jacket as I and sat on a bench while he began undoing the protective leather pads from his knees and elbows. "So, how are you feeling about the semi-finals?"

"Good, we're in great form this year," I nodded continuing my scribbling, the article already forming in my head. "But we're playing the Falcons next week so I'll expect a couple of injuries."

"They have been particularly brutal this season." I agreed.

"I heard some girl broke Flint's heart a few months back, surprisingly he had one to break," I raised an eyebrow at Oliver as he laughed, tossing the knee pads into his locker. "But he was training his team day and night, even knocked out his Seeker's front teeth when he asked for a night off!"

I felt the corners of my lips twitch. "His temper always did define him, give him ten years and he'll be as placid as a lamb."

"I heard he got engaged, who in Merlin's beard would marry him!"

I glanced at my left hand and silently admired the pretty teardrop diamond ring. "I would."

Oliver laughed until he saw my gaze, his brown eyes widened as I extended my left hand for him to see the ring. "No -"

"He asked me a few weeks ago." I smiled fondly at the ring and then thought about the beautiful gown my mother and I had picked out the day before.

"Nyssa, what are you thinking? Marcus Flint was one of the worse Slytherin's we knew!" I rolled my eyes at him. "How do you even know him? You barely spoke at Hogwarts."

I felt a sharp stab of guilt and quickly averted the subject back to Quidditch and my looming deadline. "Ah, let's discuss next week's game instead -"

"What aren't you telling me?" He demanded and I lightly shook my head.

"N-nothing,"

"We might not be friends, but when we do talk it's always civilized -"

"You never discuss Katie with me," His posture stiffened as my anger flared with his accusing tone. "And you sure never mentioned that you got her pregnant!"

His cheeks flushed a deep red, and his eyes drifted to the ground. "That's a part of my life I'm not proud of, but I've done my best to be there for my son." He walked over and lowered himself on the bench beside me. "I wanted to work things out with you -"

"I know." I sighed.

"Was I such a terrible husband?"

"I told you, it had nothing to do with you." I stated quietly as the usual dread I felt when being with him began to resurface. "Why do we keep having this same conversation?"

"You just left Nyssa!" He abruptly rose from the bench, combing his fingers through his hair. "We never talked about anything! You just hid away and pretended nothing happened, even though I just wanted to love you!"

"Did you love me when you were sleeping with Katie?" I asked coolly.

"Yes, dammit Nyssa! I've only ever loved you!" He angrily faced his locker, exhaling loudly before muttering quietly, "Did you ever love me?"

I stared at the ground. "No. I dated you to get over someone…I've been in love with him all this time." I looked up through my lashes as Oliver slowly faced me, a sense of shock forming across his features and I began nervously fiddling with my engagement ring as I finally admitted my guilt. "I spent the summer before seventh year with Marcus, and we fell in love. He didn't care that I was a Gryffindor or had Muggle parents, he wanted to be with me but I ended things because I was scared of what people would think of me. I've made a lot of stupid mistakes…I'm so sorry Oliver." I stood up and reached out to him but he moved away avoiding my gaze. "I seriously thought that if I tried hard enough we could be happy -"

"But you wanted Flint, a deceitful, no-good Slytherin -"

"That's not fair! He's not like that!"

"You should've been a Slytherin you selfish bitch!" He spat.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as his words stung more than a slap in the face, but I deserved it after everything I had put him through. He snatched a towel from his locker and stalked into the shower room as my fingers brushed lightly over my cheek.

I quickly made my escape for the door and once outside the locker rooms; breathing in the fresh cool air, I was able to control my thundering heartbeat but not my tears. 

Marcus discovered me later that night in the porcelain bathtub, hugging my knees tightly against my chest as the water had cooled hours before and all the bubbles had faded much like my tears but I still felt like shit.

"Babe?" My eyes shifted gradually towards him as I shivered. His black hair was tousled, and he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and black T-shirt that hugged his Quidditch physique, but his grey eyes were full with concern as he pulled a towel off the railing, reaching for an arm to help me to stand so he could wrap the towel round my numb body. "Nyssa, did you interview Oliver today?"

I nodded feeling my bottom lip tremble as he rubbed my arms bringing instant warmth back to my flesh. "We argued…he said he loved me and I-I told him everything."

"Everything?" I nodded again. "Did he say anything?"

The corners of my eyes became damp again, my eyelids rimming with a fresh wave of tears. "H-he called me a selfish b-bitch…said I should've been a Slytherin." I moulded into his warmth, burying my face in his shirt as I burst into tears.

"You did the right thing; he needed to hear the truth so he can finally move on."

"I hurt him."

Marcus hugged me tightly and then cupped my face forcing me to stare into his eyes. "You have to forgive yourself Nyssa. What happened happened and you can't change it, this guilt you carry is eating you up and it needs to stop."

I sniffed quietly, frowning up at him. "When did you get so diplomatic?"

"When did you start crying so much?" He chuckled as I playfully pushed him away, rolling my watery eyes. "C'mon, clean yourself up and I'll take you dinner,"

"Can't we stay in? I'm exhausted."

"Whatever you want babe." He kissed my forehead. "So, do you want me to knock Wood off his broom next week?"

"Ask me again next week." He wrapped an arm round my shoulders as we wandered out of the bathroom.


	10. Loving You Forever

**A/N -**_This is the finaly chapter of Should've Done Something. Thank you to those that took time to write reviews and those who just hopefully enjoyed a good read. I'm working on some Marcus Flint oneshots at the moment, so keep your eyes peeled._

* * *

><p><strong>10 - Loving You Forever.<strong>

**April 2005.**

**Nyssa.**

"Nervous?"

"A little." I admitted glancing at Aisha as we in the back of the car driving us towards the small church my parents had been married in thirty years before. She looked beautiful in the slinky navy blue dress that clung to her small pregnant stomach. "How's baby?"

"Fine," she smiled cradling her stomach as the afternoon sun hung low in the sky, basking its rays of orange and red hues across the land. "I had a dream the other night that we were waving the kids off to Hogwarts, can you image that?"

"Actually, I can…it will happen."

"Well, the kids will be different years -" Aisha abruptly stopped talking as her hazel eyes grew wide glancing between my curved red painted lips and stomach. "No…"

"I thought the stress of the wedding was getting to me, but it turns out -"

"You're pregnant?" she shrieked awkwardly hugging me. "Does Marcus know?"

"He was there when I did the test…he almost cried, he was so happy." I beamed.

"I'm so happy for you Nyssa,"

"I'm happy for the both of us!"

"We're almost there." The driver announced stopping us from bursting into delightful tears.

I gently lowered my veil and gripped my bouquet of peach roses as my brown eyes focused on my father lingering outside the church. "Do you think Marcus is nervous?"

"Probably, but he won't let you get away a second time." She chuckled as the car slowed and came to a stop, allowing my father to open the door with a beaming smile.

"You look beautiful sweetheart,"

"Thank you daddy." I carefully stepped out of the car, smoothing my free hand over the strapless gown that was made of a lacy material that hugged my figure, and floated out slightly when it reached my ankles.

"Remember to breathe." Aisha smiled walking ahead into the church.

I heard the distinct sound of the wedding march and my father gently linked his arm with mine, leading our steps into the church filled with our closet friends and family. My lips curved as I discovered Marcus waiting patiently at the end of the aisle dressed handsomely in a black suit, my worries fading as I walked towards the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

We paused before the priest and my father kissed my cheek before taking his seat in the front pew beside my sobbing mother, I handed my bouquet to Aisha and took a step forward, grinning at Marcus and taking his hands into mine as the last note from the church organ faded through the crowd.

"With great joy, we come together to join this man Marcus Flint, and this woman Nyssa Edwards in matrimony." the priest smiled at us. "This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. These lovers find a union with one another; they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, we recognise and honour their intention to dwell together as husband and wife." He bowed his head slightly at Marcus and he gently squeezed my hands.

"I promise you Nyssa, that I will be your loving and loyal husband. I will share with you all life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain until death parts us."

I exhaled a long breath trying to keep the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes from falling. "I promise you Marcus, that I will be your loving and loyal wife. I will share with you all life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain until death parts us."

"Each of you has rings for each other, would you exchange them?" We each held a single silver band and reached for the others left hand as the priest continued to speak. "These rings are a reminder of the promise you've made to each other, these rings also speak of oneness you now experience as husband and wife. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. May your life be good and long upon this earth. Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so do I declare that Marcus and Nyssa are now husband and wife."

"Can I kiss her now?" Marcus asked making the priest chuckle.

"You may kiss the bride."

Marcus gently lifted the veil, cupping my face in his hands as his lips lightly pressed into mine, my arms curling round his waist as we embraced tightly. "I love you." He murmured as we slowly parted to applause.

"I love you." I smiled clutching his hand, as I took my bouquet from Aisha and we walked happily hand in hand from the church, ready to begin our lives together.


End file.
